Forum:Is it okay now to add Triage X and Fire Fire Fire pages?
I remember seeing Turambar posting a while ago that making pages for these is lower priority than HOTD-related material, which makes perfect sense, but as far as I can tell, there really isn't much more HOTD information we can add to the database at this point, especially with the series running so irregularly. I was thinking of writing up pages for these two series, so would anyone mind?Hotdcups 09:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me. To be honest, I completely forgot about creating those pages, or rather I just kept putting it off. I don't know if you saw the earlier discussion, but I basically said there should be as few pages involved as possible. I would suggest using Wikipedia's style where there is a main page with most of the information and separate pages for character lists and chapter lists. It's really up to you though. We don't have any pages like this yet, so you get to create our format for them. If you were wanting to create individual character pages and stuff like that, I think you should make them simpler and less detailed than the HOTD pages. That is unless you want to put in that much effort. I have several pages to create and many more to fill in, so I probably won't be able to help out much.Turambar ''' 20:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) If it's okay, I'd prefer to keep the information on both series simplified so I'd rather keep it all on one page. I made both pages, though they're still very simple right now and need quite a bit more work. I'm not sure if there's some template I should use at the top for them since there's no page here for Highschool of the Dead as a general series. I think Wikipedia has a standardized template for manga/anime series, but I don't know if we want to use that for this.Hotdcups 01:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I always thought these pages should be like Wikipedia pages, so using a similar format is okay. I added standard infoboxes to each page. You can start filling them in with whatever you want. If you need help with the code or anything else, just let me know.Turambar ' 00:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I created a new infobox template for these pages. I can alter the code if we need to expand it or change it. Feel free to add to it or change what's already there, just try not to remove any of the code. I think using a similar format to Wikipedia's anime and manga Manual of Style is best, though it doesn't have to be exact. I can add the sections if you want. It would be ideal if you could add references as you fill in the information, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Let me know if you need any help with it.'Turambar ' 04:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I added some story and character information to both pages, but I forgot to sign in so it's credited to "A Wiki Contributor." Not that I mind or anything.Hotdcups 09:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that. You could undo those edits and add them again signed in, but you probably don't care enough to do that. We'll know it was you either way.'Turambar ''' 01:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC)